Broken Mirror
by Simply Paranoia
Summary: Aberforth Dumbledore knows life is precious. He stares at the broken mirror on the wall, waiting to help, while his sister stares in wonder.


**This idea came to me out of nowhere, but read, enjoy and review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Broken Mirror

Life is precious. It is like a mirror, fragile, always reflecting on your past. Yet, with one accident, it can break into shards on the ground, without another sound when it is dead.

* * *

><p>Fear had risen through every mind, of every living wizard and witch. Even the muggles knew something was wrong with the once pure and happy world. The usually gleeful streets of Hogsmeade now look like a Ghost Town, deserted and unwanted. It was full of misery and sorrow.<p>

Those who had dared leave their homes would quickly apparate away into the wind, disappearing with a loud pop. They wanted to escape the terrible sorrow that lay in the streets every day.

The Death Eaters would skulk around every night. Their purpose was to search for anyone who disobeyed the curfew. They stood and listened for the sound of the enchantment to alert them of any trespassers. Not even they wished to stay in the streets.

Aberforth Dumbledore stared out the window of his bar, the Hog's Head Inn. The quietness of the streets still disturbed him. He looked, hoping for movement, for sound, anything, so the normalcy of life could return to him. The silence of his new life was torturous; it made his ears beg for sound.

A creaking noise behind him alerted him of his surroundings. He turned around and saw that Neville Longbottom had traveled through the portrait of his sister, Ariana. He appeared scarred and desperate. He face was bloodied and bruised, his hair long and mangy, and his school robes ripped and torn.

"Hey Ab!" Neville greeted with fake glee and a forced smile.

"Hello Neville," Aberforth responded, "Are those some new scars you got there on your face?"

"Oh yeah," Neville smirked proudly, "Me an' Seamus saved some first years from the dungeons today. The Carrows were furious at us."

"Good boy," Aberforth gruffly praised, "Let me get some food for you and the other kids you have in that room."

"Thanks Ab," Neville brightly replied.

Aberforth shuffled through the bar and entered his storage room in the back under Ariana's scrutinizing blue eye. He searched through his room, grabbing as much food as possible for the needy and weak children. He left the storage room and hurried back to Neville. Neville smiled weakly at the sight of food as Aberforth handed it to him.

"Thank you so much Ab," he said helplessly.

Aberforth nodded and led Neville back inside the portrait.

"You tell the others hello from me," he ordered gruffly.

"Will do," Neville grinned, and left behind Aberforth in the musty bar. He closed the portrait shut and retreated away to the broken mirror on his wall on the far end of the room. It hung on a rusty nail pierced into the shabby wood.

He stared into it with his piercing blue eyes. All he could see was his own reflection staring right back at him.

Ariana Dumbledore watched from afar at her older brother, who to her, was deemed troubled. Every day he would stand alone in front of the mirror or stare at the window, as if waiting for someone to come. She would stare and wonder about his intentions.

"Why?" She uttered quietly. Aberforth's attention was gained and he turned to face his little sister trapped in the painting. She looked at him with her innocent blue eyes and her blonde curls lying sweetly on her old fashioned blue dress.

"Why what, Ariana?" He questioned reproachfully.

"Why do you stare in that mirror for so long, every day, seemingly waiting for nothing?" She asked, gaining some new confidence.

Aberforth smiled small, and replied, "What else is there to wait for. A hero? A savior? We have no chance. I stand and wait for something, anything to escape from this unique boredom. I'm here all day, only serving those poor kids back in the castle. I might just be waiting for my own death. One day my life will end. It is just like that mirror, it needs help. The mirror is broken, but a possible hero is on the other end. A person of who may need my help, Ariana. Everything has changed since our brother died. People are in hiding, more people are dying. It is like everyone depended on him, his wisdom, and his protection. Harry Potter is known as our only hope, but when has he shown up? He is still a young boy, a person who people expect too much from. He needs help, he is human and that is why I stand here. To help the world until the day I die."

"If you die, who will I talk to?" Ariana shyly responded. Aberforth roared with laughter, knowing he could not remember the last time he did.

"Life is a mirror, so who knows when I will break. I'm sure you could talk with Neville if you want when I die," he responded snickering.

"Let's hope he wants to talk with me too," She paused and looked down at her feet. She looked up and added with desperate eyes, "Don't die though, please."

Aberforth sighed sadly, "It is out of my control."

"I love you though, I need you," Ariana pleaded.

"I love you too, never forget it."

They smiled at each other, and Aberforth turned around and stared at his broken mirror.

**Thank you so much for reading!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**It would really help improve my writing!**

**Love, **

** Miss. Caroline Potter**


End file.
